


Midnight

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: In The Morning [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BankManager!Joel, Kid!Gavin, M/M, Ray isn't mentioned by name but he's there, StayAtHome!Burnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel settled into his apartment quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part 2 of my new series!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took this turn but you know plot development and what not XD
> 
> Sorry if this is short i wanted to put it out so bad to see what you guys think! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sunday 12:30 AM**

Joel sighed loudly as he flipped through the endless channels on his TV.

 

The moonlight shinned in through the living room [window](http://www.polyvore.com/joels_apartment/set?id=157638478&lid=4408363) as Austin’s nightlife went on below them.

 

With another sigh he dropped the remote on the side table and took a sip from his beer.

 

He and Burnie tried so hard to work things out but they just…couldn’t.

 

Even though they fought a lot and Joel made mistakes they still loved each other, they just couldn’t live together anymore.

 

Burnie agreed to joint custody but still held primary so Joel only got to see Gavin every other weekend.

 

He smiled and agreed at the time but honestly?

_He fucking hated it_

 

Joel shook his head and ran a hand over his face and sigh sadly once more.

 

“Dada?”

 

Joel looked over towards the bedroom door where Gavin was standing rubbing his fist over his eye.

 

“Hey, why are you awake?”  He whispered as he muted the TV and turned to Gavin.

 

Gavin shrugged and went over to him so he could crawl up onto his lap and curl into him.

 

Joel put his arms around him and nuzzled his hair.

 

“Do you hate daddy?” he asked quietly as he tugged on his bear’s ear.

 

“What? No of course not buddy, I love your dad a lot” Joel said as Gavin turned in his lap to face him.

 

“Then why were you guys so loud all da time?”

 

Joel sighed and played with Gavin’s hair. “Look kido your dad and I we love each other a lot just, not as much as we did before, so to make your dad happy I had to move into a new house”.

 

“But why was daddy sad?”

 

Joel sighed again “Because dada made a lot of really bad mistakes, mistakes you should never make when you’re my age”.

 

Gavin nodded “So daddy’s happy now?”

 

Joel nodded “Yeah, I bet he is pretty happy without having to deal with me” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Are you happy?” Gavin asked.

 

Joel though about it for a moment. “Yeah, I am kido, don’t worry”. He said with a fake smile.

 

Gavin nodded and then yawned.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go back to bed” Joel said as he picked the five year old up and carried him back into his little bedroom.

 

After tucking him in and making sure he was in bed Joel closed the door carefully behind himself and went to grab the TV remote.

 

He stood there for a few minutes and thought about what he told Gavin. Was Burnie better off without him? Probably. But there was a bigger question floating around in his mind.

 Was Gavin better off with just one dad?

 

Yeah, probably.

 

**Sunday 4:30 PM**

The doorbell rang at exactly four-thirty and Joel hurried to answer it.

 

Burnie was on the other side when he opened it, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

“Hey, did he have a good time?” Burnie asked as he let himself in and Joel closed the door.

 

“Yeah, he liked exploring the new place, even though there isn’t much” Joel said just as Gavin came out of his room.

 

“Daddy!” he exclaimed as he ran over.

 

“Hey buddy!” Burnie said through a laugh as he quickly scooped up Gavin and kissed his cheek.

 

“You have a good time with your dad?” he asked as they made their way towards the door.

 

Gavin nodded happily and smiled at Joel over Burnie’s shoulder.

 

“Does he have everything?” Burnie asked, pulling Joel out of his sad stupor.

 

“Oh um yeah. I’ll see you in a few weeks Gavin ok?” he said.

 

Gavin nodded “Ok dada” he said with a big smile.

 

Joel smiled sadly back and leaned over to kiss his cheek then he quickly kissed Burnie’s before he could turn away.

 

Burnie stared at him for a moment before sighing and opening the door.

 

“I’ll text you about what day you’re supposed to pick him up”

 

And then they were gone.

 

Joel let out another sad sigh and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

 

What was he _thinking?_ He shouldn’t have kissed him.

 

He sighed again and went to lie down on the couch.

 

_Gavin would be better off with just one dad._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
